


No one said Distance Was Easy

by definitelynotjleeh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Time Skip, Soft Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori Week 2020, UshiTen Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitelynotjleeh/pseuds/definitelynotjleeh
Summary: "No one ever said distance was easy!"For Ushijima being a man of few words his body language spoke volumes to Tendou.As they were about to go up the steps Tendou reached out to Ushijimas jacket and pulled it.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 79





	No one said Distance Was Easy

Ushijima flopped down onto the edge of the bed letting out an exasperated sigh and put his hands over his face. He sat up and looked across the room to see a familiar red head sitting crossed legged on the other side, looking at him. Hand on his cheek he had a pink flush across his cheeks which made his eyes shine. Everyone thought Tendou was constantly tired, with the creases and darkened circles under his eyes, but Ushijima knew this was just his outer shell. The one he used to protect himself against the harsh realities of the world, the comments he’d receive. _"Monster"_ and _"Weirdo"_ were common names that they heard. Ushijima wondered how someone who received so much negativity stayed so positive. He happened to fixate on Tendou’s eyes, dwelling on this fact. His eyes shone so brightly he couldn’t help but forget everything around him.

“What are you looking at wakatoshi-kun?” he asked softly, a smile spreading across his face.

Ushijima was instantly snapped back to reality. “Your eyes” he replied shortly. He felt his own cheeks redden and looked away, fiddling with a delicate chain that hung around his neck. Tendou scooted closer to Ushijima, “come on, there’s more on your mind then that” he said as he pointed to the chain. Ushijima had admitted in the past that when ever he felt uneasy or overwhelmed he’d play with the necklace to take his mind off of what was bothering him.

Tendou had given it to him when he was first signed to the Schweiden adlers. Ushijima remembered that moment so vividly. It was 10 months ago. It was the afternoon, the sun was shining and the breeze was warm. He was stood outside the gym with Tendou, actually feeling nervous. He wasn’t one to get nervous for being such a competent player but this felt different. It was different to nationals. His palms felt warm and this mouth dry. Tendou noticed these signs. For Ushijima being a man of few words his body language spoke volumes to Tendou. As they were about to go up the steps Tendou reached out to Ushijimas jacket and pulled it.

“W-wait!” he gasped.

Ushijima turned to tendou with a confused expression.

“I was going to give this to you at your first match but I think now is appropriate” Tendou said as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a small, rectangular box.

“Think of it as a good luck charm! since i’m not on the court with you anymore. it should be light enough for it not to get in the way too." he said as he looked away sheepishly, playing with his fingers.

Ushijima looked at Tendou and then looked at the contents of the box. A small, thin chain sat on a plush blue cushion. The sun reflected the gold colour, making it seem as if it was glowing. Ushijima looked back at Tendou with an expression that Tendou had never seen before. The shy boy shuffled his feet and looked off to the side, feeling his cheeks burning up.

“I know it might seem odd but-“ Tendou began but was cut off.

He was suddenly pulled into Ushijima, his face buried in his chest. Ushijima place his hand on his, nape to bring him closer.

“They didn’t call you guess monster for no reason”

Tendou felt his breath hitch in his throat.

“Not only could you read block to a fault but you also know how to make me feel at ease” he whispered into the blushing boys ear.

Tendou pulled back slightly to look into Ushijimas eyes.

“Do you mean that, _do you really mean that_ wakatoshi?” almost crying out. Tears beginning to form in his eyes. 

Ushijima's expression stayed the same but Tendou knew he was being serious. He slowly leaned into Ushijima, their eyes fixated on each other. Most saw the harsh lines of Ushijima's face and felt intimidated. But Tendou only saw the soft features of his nose and the kindness in his eyes. Especially when they were this close. Tendou's hand reached up to pull him closer. His eyes began to close as as they met-. 

“Well are you going to tell me or sit there reminiscing all day?” the red head questioned. A smile crept across Ushijimas face. Tendou had moved even closer to him and sat behind him. His arms around his shoulders and legs wrapped around Ushijimas waist.

“Or are you all better now that i’m here?” he whispered into his boyfriends ear as he placed a soft kiss on his cheek and hugged him even tighter than before. Ushijima let out a small laugh and turned his head to face Tendou. “Oh that reminds me!” said Tendou as he reached for a remote on the dresser. “Okay close your eyes, no peaking!!” he giggled. Ushijima did as he was instructed and covered his eyes. After some hearing some clicking Tendou exclaimed “okay now you can look!!”. Ushijima opened his eyes to see the room bathed in pink hues, he looked up and saw LED lights all around the room. He turned to Tendou again with an expression of pure joy.

"Remember when we went out to town one time and we found that huge street with all of the lights? well i wanted to recreate it" Tendou said proudly.

"Yes, i remember it because you looked beautiful under the lights" He replied.

Tendou felt his whole face burn up and his hands become restless. Ushijima laughed at the sight of him, still seeing him blushing under the hues of the lights.

_“He still looks beautiful under these lights”_

“Well I guess my job is done here then” sighed Tendou as he went to get up but Ushijima pulled him back down and kissed him. They stayed there for a few seconds before Tendou flopped back onto the bed. Ushijima fell back expecting to be caught by the arms of his lover, but instead felt the cold sheets below him.

Suddenly the bright room was dark. The only light coming from the moonlight outside. A shiver went down his spine.

_“Was- was it a dream..?”_

Ushijima sat up and looked across to the dresser by the window. He saw the outline of the picture frame beside it and felt his stomach turn. He reached for the frame and picked it up, seeing the remote control behind it. He picked up the remote and flicked on the bright pink lights. The room was instantly flooded with bright hues. He rubbed his eyes, tears beginning to form and spill over. Despite the room looking colourful and warm, Ushijima felt nothing but cold and empty. He went to reach for his chain only to feel his bare neck.

 _“Oh, that’s right”_ he thought and looked to the dresser. He opened one of the draws and felt around until he felt a familiar item.

With a picture of him and Tendou in one hand and his necklace in the other he moved to the edge bed. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he looked at the photo, feeling more tears prick his eyes as he glanced at the necklace.

_"I always put it to this colour because I know it's your favourite"_

It had been two weeks since they last spoke but **3 months** since they had physically seen each other.

Things had ended sourly for lack of a better term.

Both of their busy schedules kept them apart. Tendou was off in Paris pursing his dream while Ushijima was living out his back in japan. It was the off season for volleyball so Ushijima was home for a bit. However due to time zones it was hard to keep in contact with his boyfriend. There was often missed calls on Ushijimas phone screen with unread texts on Tendous'. Because of the limited contact, when they did talk it was often filled with silence and awkward texts. Tension finally broke over a phone call 2 weeks ago. 

"No one ever said distance was easy!" cried Tendou down the phone, clutching his fist.

"But we BOTH should be making effort not just me! Every time I send you a text you tell me to call back later because you were busy, y-you where always busy Satori." Ushijima said, in almost a whisper.

There was silence after that, but Ushijima could hear quiet sobbing on the other end. He too, had tears streaming down his face. 

"Well- well maybe we can't work! Ha yeah maybe - maybe it's just not right then, Wakatoshi.." 

Ushijima could feel the tremors in Tendou's voice. He was about to speak but could find no words. His stomach was upside down. Hands trembling and mouth dry. After a few more moments of silence the call ended. Both parties silently stood there. Processing what had just happened. 

A week ago Ushijima had received a text from Tendou asking him to call him but he never responded. Ushijima was hurt. He felt pain all over, from his head to his hands to his heart. He glanced up at the calendar to see a date circled. Tendou was meant to come home. He placed the necklace and picture beside him and placed his head in his hands. 

_"No one ever said distance was easy!"_

These words echoed around Ushijima's head. Tears began to fall harder as he buried his face deeper into his hands. 

**_*Ding dong*_ **

He froze up immediately. 

_"Who could that be"?_

He wiped away his tears and stood up, slowly shuffling towards the door. He hesitated grabbing the handle, could he really be bothered to do this right now? The doorbell rang again and opened the door. Nothing could've prepared him for what he saw. Before he could even think he was taken by surprise by a hug and fell to the floor. He sat up with a body still clinging to him, he looked down to see a buzzed red head. He placed his hand on their head and asked, 

"Satori..?"

A sob from his chest confirmed his suspicions. 

"What happened to your hair?" He questioned as he patted it. 

The crying man looked up, cheeks splotchy and red with tears pouring down his face.

"Heh- well you see my chef hat wouldn't stay on properly and uh- various other **_reasons_** (they both knew the reasons) which led me to make this descion!". Tendou cracked a smile. "I'm- I'm sorry Wakatoshi. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said those things I've been feeling terrible about so I knew I had to-" but he was cut off. 

Ushijima took Tendou's chin in his hands and brought them together until their lips met. A wave of relief and euphoria washed over both of them. 

"You were right, distance was never easy". 

the end. 

**Author's Note:**

> \- so I hope you guys enjoyed that! that was my first ever fic o.o  
> \- big thank you to Joe and Liam from the Piss Babies GC for beta reading for me!  
> \- this was quite fun to write, please see my tweet with art inspired by this idea! twitter: @jleeeeeh  
> \- feedback is much appreciated!
> 
> pspsp i also have a bokuaka au thought out and planned, all that is left is me writing it so stay tuned?


End file.
